Embodiments of the invention relate generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for improved transient response in an electromagnetically controlled x-ray tube.
X-ray systems typically include an x-ray tube, a detector, and a support structure for the x-ray tube and the detector. In operation, an imaging table, on which an object is positioned, is located between the x-ray tube and the detector. The x-ray tube typically emits radiation, such as x-rays, toward the object. The radiation typically passes through the object on the imaging table and impinges on the detector. As radiation passes through the object, internal structures of the object cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector then transmits data received, and the system translates the radiation variances into an image, which may be used to evaluate the internal structure of the object. One skilled in the art will recognize that the object may include, but is not limited to, a patient in a medical imaging procedure and an inanimate object as in, for instance, a package in an x-ray scanner or computed tomography (CT) package scanner.
X-ray tubes include a rotating target structure for the purpose of distributing the heat generated at a focal spot. The target is typically rotated by an induction motor having a cylindrical rotor built into a cantilevered axle that supports a disc-shaped target and an iron stator structure with copper windings that surrounds an elongated neck of the x-ray tube. The rotor of the rotating target assembly is driven by the stator.
One skilled in the art will recognize that the operation described herein need not be limited to a single X-ray tube configuration, but is applicable to any X-ray tube configuration. For instance, in one embodiment the target and frame of the X-ray tube may be held at ground potential and the cathode may be maintained at the desired potential difference, while in another embodiment the X-ray tube may operate in a bipolar arrangement having a negative voltage applied to a cathode and a positive voltage applied to an anode.
An x-ray tube cathode provides an electron beam that is accelerated using a high voltage applied across a cathode-to-target vacuum gap to produce x-rays upon impact with the target. The area where the electron beam impacts the target is often referred to as the focal spot. Typically, the cathode includes one or more cylindrical coil or flat filaments positioned within a cup for providing electron beams to create a high-power, large focal spot or a high-resolution, small focal spot, as examples. Imaging applications may be designed that include selecting either a small or a large focal spot having a particular shape, depending on the application. Typically, an electrically resistive emitter or filament is positioned within a cathode cup, and an electrical current is passed therethrough, thus causing the emitter to increase in temperature and emit electrons when in a vacuum.
The shape of the emitter or filament and the shape of the cathode cup that the filament is positioned within affects the focal spot. In order to achieve a desired focal spot shape, the cathode may be designed taking the shape of the filament and cathode cup into consideration. However, the shape of the filament is not typically optimized for image quality or for thermal focal spot loading. Conventional filaments are primarily shaped as coiled or helical tungsten wires for reasons of manufacturing and reliability. Alternative design options may include alternate design profiles, such as a coiled D-shaped filament. Therefore, the range of design options for forming the electron beam from the emitter may be limited by the filament shape, when considering electrically resistive materials as the emitter source.
Electron beam (e-beam) wobbling is often used to enhance image quality. Wobble may be achieved using electrostatic e-beam deflection or magnetic deflection (i.e., spatial modulation), which utilizes a rapidly changing magnetic field to control the e-beam. Likewise, a rapidly changing magnetic field may be used to rapidly change the focusing of the electron beam (i.e., change the cross-sectional size of the electron beam in width and length directions). Typically, a pair of quadrupole magnets are used to achieve electron beam focusing in both width and length directions. For certain scan modes, such as rapid kV modulation, or so-called dual-energy scanning, the ability to rapidly adjust the focusing magnetic field is advantageous to maintain the focal spot size constant between the kV levels. Such electromagnetic e-beam control may achieve a high image quality by ensuring that the electron beam moves from one position to the next or refocuses as quickly as possible while staying in the desired position or at the desired focus without straying. However, when current in the electromagnets is rapidly changed to generate the changing magnetic field, eddy currents are generated in the vacuum vessel wall that opposes the magnetic field penetration inside the x-ray tube. The eddy currents increase the rise time of the magnetic field inside the throat of the x-ray tube, which slows the deflection or refocusing time of the e-beam. Accordingly, it would be desirable to design an x-ray tube having a throat portion that minimizes eddy current losses to optimize the transient magnetic field developed at the electron beam.
The configuration of the x-ray tube throat is subject to a number of design constraints. During operation, the throat experiences significant heat fluxes in the x-ray tube environment due to backscattered electrons from the target, for example. Further, the throat should be easy to manufacture and easy to join with interface components while still being capable of maintaining a hermetic vacuum and withstanding atmospheric pressure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method for improving the transient response in an electromagnetically controlled x-ray tube that satisfies the above-described design constraints and overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.